


Marching Band AU Characters

by moonjuicewiththepresident



Series: Sides Marching Band AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Immigration, M/M, Misgendering, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders, Trans Male Character, chaotic gays honestly, dumbest people alive, gays, if I hadn’t already mentioned, is this how to do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjuicewiththepresident/pseuds/moonjuicewiththepresident
Summary: The characters for my marching band au! not great, but i like it okay. i came up with this on a whim.





	Marching Band AU Characters

Patton Sharp  
The baritone section leader  
Makes sure everyone is hydrated and getting along with each other  
Is pretty strong, and helps all the baritones be able to hold up their horns  
Basically the dad friend  
Bicon  
Freckles!  
Likes Parks and Rec more than The Office  
Virgil’s best friend  
Is going out with Logan, the mellophone section leader  
One time, he passed out because he let one of his kiddos have most of his water from his jug, and the baritones almost decked him  
Everyone now makes sure that he’s taking care of himself, and not putting others in the way of his health

Virgil Akiyama  
Color guard captain  
Does everyone’s makeup for competitions  
Helps everyone feel comfortable in their costumes  
After a panic attack, he binges Brooklyn Nine-Nine  
Local Neighborhood Emo  
2nd generation immigrant; his parents immigrated from Japan  
Loves chicken strips  
His boyfriend is Roman, the trumpet section leader  
Is chaotic gay  
Patton makes sure he feels welcome in any social outings they go to, and includes him in everything  
Gets homesick

Logan Khuu  
Mellophone section leader  
Professional Nerd  
Trans  
1st generation immigrant from Vietnam  
Roman’s best friend  
Always wins arguments  
One time he and Patton got in a fight, and he watched almost all of Gossip Girl before they made up  
Is literally the best at marching and setting drill  
Has to help Patton into his uniform before shows  
Got his hair dyed after he lost a bet, and the other guys got theirs dyed to match.  
Super gay for Patton  
Hates when people call him a robot  
Hates when he has to go home

Roman Delgado  
Trumpet section leader (yes they’re all section leaders shut it)  
Dramatic AF  
Fiercely protective of all his friends  
One time a kid called Logan a robot, and he fucking d e c k e d him  
Pined after Virgil for two years, and finally got him to go out on a date with him  
They’ve been dating ever since  
His grandparents immigrated from Portugal  
Super proud of his nationality  
Only watches the Brady Bunch  
He loves his hair more than everything, and when he dyed his hair, he cried for a week  
After dates with Virge, he rants to Logan on the phone, and Logan is d o n e with him  
His favorite superhero is Daredevil  
Has to rent a hotel when they have to go home, because his parents kicked him out a while ago for being gay

Ethan (Deceit) Sharp  
In the pit  
Plays marimba and is hella good  
Patton’s twin  
Loves to play the McDonalds theme  
Wants to eventually try out for Drum Major  
A bit of an asshole, but he’s a work-in-progress  
He wanted to play snare, but he hates marching  
Has scars on his face after shit went down  
Was bullied all throughout public education, and was eventually moved to a private school along with Patton  
It’s okay though, that’s where he met his datemate, Remy  
Liked yellow before it was cool  
Really likes The Umbrella Academy  
Has a pet snek named Noodle

Remy Burke  
Head Bass Drum  
Genderfluid queen  
Holds an ice pack up to Ethan’s face whenever his scars hurt  
Really good leadership skillz  
Is obsessed with zodiac signs  
They’re a Gemini  
Hates Whole Foods  
Has a firey passion for band  
In a band with Ethan, Virgil, and Logan  
Is constantly misgendered  
Ethan wants to lightly stab anyone who disrespects Remy  
Super white  
They always have to correct other snare and bass drums marching tactics  
They’re really good at what they do  
Goes home with Ethan and Patton for the breaks

Thomas  
Drum major!  
Everyone loves him, and he loves everyone  
The corp that they’re in is one that the drum major uses a baton  
He has definitely thrown/dropped it but shh  
Is the sole reason everyone is friends with each other  
Single, but he’s trying to focus on self-love right now  
Super gay  
Oldest member, so he’s suuuuuper tan  
Watches Fixer Upper religiously, and cries about how perfect Chip and Johannah’s relationship is  
One time he wore the pride flag as a cape during rehearsal, Remy tweeted it, and it went viral  
The next year they sold shirts with Thomathy in rainbow gear on it  
Always helps out with the props, even though he’s supposed to be on the podium already  
The directors want to hate him but they physically cannot  
Wears the same three shirts  
One time Patton got him five pairs of the same shirt  
He cried  
Hosts fun get-togethers at his house  
Lives by himself  
Makes YouTube videos on the side and is pretty popular  
Supportive mom

**Author's Note:**

> holy crud this was a ride! I feel like I should say that if you would like to be notified when I actually update it (rare), you can be added to my taglist on tumblr @moonjuicewiththeory


End file.
